


Un guiño del destino

by hydra23



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydra23/pseuds/hydra23
Summary: ¿Y si hubiera sido Sansa quien fue a Rocadragón para entrevistarse con Daenerys? SansaxDaenerys





	1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó con un cuervo enviado desde Rocadragrón, firmada por Tyrion Lannister, Mano de la Reina Daenerys Targaryen.  
\- Es nuestra oportunidad. – dijo Sansa – Podemos acabar con Cersei y todo su ejercito.  
\- No creo que se tan fácil.- le respondió Jon.  
\- ¿A que te refieres?  
\- Se solicita que el Rey en el Norte vaya a Rocadragón para establecer una alianza con la Reina Daenerys. Ella reclama los Siete Reinos y el Norte es uno de esos reinos. ¿Cómo sabemos si nada más conocerla no me pedirá que hinque la rodilla? - le soltó Jon con brusquedad. – Y además, el Rey en el Norte tiene que estar con los norteños.  
Jon y Sansa se quedaron pensativos un instante. Pero a Sansa se le ocurrió una idea.  
\- Envíame a mi  
\- ¿ Qué dices?  
\- Como emisaria. Le diré que el Rey tenia asuntos importantes que atender.- Le respondió Sansa.  
\- No es mala idea. Pero Ser Davos te acompañara.  
Días después Sansa, Davos y la comitiva norteña llegaron a las costas de Rocadragón. De la gente que había en la playa, Sansa solo reconoció a Tyrion Lannister. Le acompañaba una mujer de piel oscura y lo que parecía un grupo de Dothrakis. Al desembarcar, Tyrion se quedó extrañado.  
-¡Lady Sansa! No es que no me agrade veros pero esperábamos a vuestro hermano.- Le dijo Tyrion intrigado.  
-Lamentable, el Rey en el Norte tenía asuntos que tratar y no ha podido venir. Me dijo que os diera recuerdos.  
\- Jon Nieve, leal a su pueblo. Igual que en mis recuerdos.- Tyrion se giró hacia la mujer de piel oscura.- Ella es Missandei de Narth, fiel consejera de la Reina Daenerys.  
\- Encantada de conoceros, mi señora.- dijo Missandei  
Sansa presentó a Davos. Tyrion dijo que lucharon en la batalla del Aguasnegras. Mientras subían las escaleras, Davos inició una conversación con Missandei, pero Sansa se acercó al Lannister.  
-Hace una eternidad desde nuestra boda. Si es que le puede llamar así. Quien diría que acabariais sirviendo a una Targaryen.  
-Es una larga historia, aunque para ser sinceros estuve borracho la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Sansa se rió, pero cuando quiso reanudar la conversación, un dragón voló muy cerca de ellos. Davos y Sansa se agacharon para esquivarlo. Tras el paso del dragón, Tyrion ayudó a Sansa a levantarse. Le explicó que él tampoco se ha acostumbrado.  
Al terminar de subir las escaleras, un grupo de Inmaculados abrió las puertas del palacio.  
-Esto ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.- Se asombró Davos.  
Al llegar a la sala del trono, Tyrion y Missandei se acercaron a la mujer sentada en él.   
-Lady Sansa, Ser Davos, he aquí Daenerys de la Tormenta de la casa Targaryen…- La presentaba Missandei, pero Sansa no hacia caso. La norteña se sorprendió de la belleza de la Reina. Pero no solo era sorpresa lo que Sansa sentía, era algo más. Era una sensación que Sansa no tenia desde hacia años, cuando, para su desgracia, estaba profundamente enamorada del príncipe Joffrey. Cuando Missandei terminó, Davos presentó a Sansa.  
-Majestad, os presento a Lady Sansa de la casa Stark, señora de Invernalia, hermanastra de Jon Nieve, el Rey en el Norte.  
-Creo que en el mensaje que envió mi Mano se solicitaba la presencia de vuestro hermano, Lady Sansa- dijo Daenerys con cierto enfado.  
-Así es Majestad,- explicó Sansa- pero mi hermano tiene asuntos muy importantes que tratar en el Norte, ahora que ha llegado el invierno. Pero puedo negociar en su nombre.  
La Reina Dragón se levantó del trono y se acercó a Sansa. – Lord Tyrion me dijo os conocéis desde hace tiempo.   
-Y no se equivoca Majestad.- Le respondió Sansa.-Convivimos varios años en Desembarco e incluso contragimos matrimonio.   
Hubo unas cuantas miradas de asombro hacia Tyrion y Sansa.- Era puro juego político. Se suponía que era una forma de asegurar el Norte. O eso creía Lord Tywin.- continuo Sansa.- Nos separamos cuando nos acusaron a ambos de la muerte del Rey Joffrey.  
-Por eso os he llamado. Para establecer una alianza contra la familia que asesinó a la vuestra.- Mientras lo decía, Daenerys se iba acercando más tanto que Sansa podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de la Reina .- Sois una luchadora, al igual que yo. Lo veo en vuestros ojos. Dos mujeres abriéndose paso en un mundo de hombres que, las utilizaron a su antojo pero, que han aprendido a ser poderosas.  
Sansa se sorprendió con la forma de hablar de la Reina. No supo que decir. Por un lado , seguía cautivada por la belleza de la Targaryen y por otro, porque tenía razón. Cuando la Reina Dragón se giró de vuelta a su trono, Sansa creyó que le había guiñado un ojo.  
\- Seguro que estaréis cansados del viaje. Haré que os preparen unos aposentos.   
Durante la noche, Sansa seguía pensando en la Reina. ¿ Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza?. Sansa se inquietaba todavía más si recordaba el guiño que Daenerys le echó. Tenía que ser una coincidencia. ¿O no?


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Sansa salió a dar un paseo por la playa de Rocadragón. Durante un instante, la norteña se quedó mirando, asombrada, a los dragones mientras volaban. Sansa recordaba las historias sobre Aegon el Conquistador montado sobre Balerion el Terror.  
-Son preciosos, ¿verdad?  
Sansa se sobresaltó al ver a Daenerys Targaryen detrás suya.  
-Igual que su madre.- Pensó Sansa  
-La gente los considera bestias por lo que han hecho y por lo que son capaces de hacer pero, son mis hijos y una madre lo perdona todo.  
-Al menos tenéis a alguien que os proteja de cualquiera que os quiera hacer daño.- Le dijo Sansa con cierta tristeza.  
-Noto tristeza en vuestras palabras,- respondió la Reina- contadme que os pasó.  
Sansa soltó una carcajada  
-La pregunta sería más bien, ¿qué no me ha ocurrido?  
Sansa comenzó con la llegada del Rey Robert a Invernalia, siguió con Cersei Lannister ordenando el asesinato de su loba Dama, la ejecución de su padre enfrente de ella, cuando Joffrey mostrándole su cabeza clavada en una pica y su humillación pública en la corte . Mientras se lo contaba, Sansa no pudo evitar soltar alguna lágrima. Daenerys le cogió la mano, eso hizo que ambas se mirasen a los ojos mutuamente. La norteña se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la Targaryen le respondió con otra.  
-No hace falta que sigáis, si no tenéis fuerza.- dijo Daenerys.  
\- Puedo continuar.-explicó Sansa mientras se secaba las lagrimas- Es la primera vez que puedo desahogarme con alguien y siento que puedo confiar en vos.  
-Sí, yo siento lo mismo.  
Sansa continuó con su historia, mientras la Reina Dragón escuchaba atentamente. Le contó como se había establecido amistad con Margaery Tyrell en Desembarco del Rey y su huida al Valle tras la muerte de Joffrey. Le narró como Lord Baelish la había vendido a los Bolton, para casarse con Ramsey Bolton, el hijo del hombre que mató a su hermano. Pero lo peor no había llegado. También le explicó como Ramsey la violó en su noche de bodas y como la torturó psicológicamente. Tras esto, Sansa rompió a llorar. Daenerys la abrazó para intentar reconfontarla. Sansa le devolvió el abrazo, mientras la Reina Dragón le acariciaba su pelo rojo. Después de varios minutos abrazadas, Sansa, que ya había dejado de llorar, le agradeció el haberla escuchado y el abrazo.  
-Seguro que vuestra historia es peor que la mía- le dijo Sansa  
-Fue complicada pero, no tanto como la vuestra.   
Daenerys le contó su matrimonio forzado con Khal Drogo, pero que al final acabó amándolo.  
-Yo era la luna de su vida y él, mi sol y mis estrellas. Pero mi hermano era diferente, él solo quería un ejército y una noche entró borracho a la tienda donde estábamos mi esposo, sus jinetes de sangre y yo. Le acusó de faltar a su palabra, entonces dos jinetes de sangre le agarraron, mientras Drogo lanzó un medallón de oro a un recipiente para que se fundiese. Momentos después, Viserys consiguió su “corona” de oro. Tantos años gritándome que no hiciese enfadar al dragón, pero él no era un dragón. El fuego no mata a un dragón.  
Daenerys continuó con la muerte de su marido y el nacimiento de sus “hijos”. Siguió con su estancia en la ciudad de Qarth y la traición de alguien que consideraba su amiga. Le explicó como consiguió liberar a los esclavos de Astapor, Yunkai y Meereen, pero también la resistencia que encontró para ello. Le contó como tuvo que huir, durante los juegos, de los Hijos de la Arpía y eso hizo que fuera apresada por los dothrakis. Pero, tras la muerte de los Khals consiguió su apoyo y tiempo después, el de los Greyjoy, Altojardín y Dorne.  
-Aunque sé que su apoyo es real, no lo luchan por mi. Quieren venganza. Theon y Yara contra su tío Euron y, Olenna y Ellaria contra Cersei por la muerte de sus seres queridos.-Añadió Daenerys.  
-Yo también deseo venganza contra Cersei, pero creo en vuestra idea de convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor. El norte luchara con vos, majestad.- Dijo Sansa.  
Se abrazaron para cerrar el acuerdo. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, por lo que regresaron juntas al castillo y cuando se iban a separar para ir a sus respectivos aposentos, se dieron un nuevo abrazo, no para sellar un acuerdo, sino para confirmar su nueva amistad. Pero después del abrazo, se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra y en ese instante, Sansa besó a Daenerys. Fue un beso corto en los labios y la Targaryen no se lo esperaba.  
-Lo siento.-se disculpó Sansa.- No debería haberlo hecho.  
Sansa salió corriendo a su habitación mientras se maldecía a si misma por ese beso.  
-Sansa, espera. – Daenerys la llamaba, pero la norteña ya estaba demasiado lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

Pocos días después, Sansa fue llamada por la Reina Dragón a la sala de reuniones. Daenerys estaba sentada presidiendo la mesa con forma de mapa de Poniente. Al lado de la Targaryen estaban Tyrion y Missandei. Sansa llegó acompañada de Davos.  
-Lady Stark,- pronunció con solemnidad Daenerys – os he llamado porque ha llegado un cuervo desde Invernalia para vos.  
Tyrion se acercó a la norteña y le entregó un rollo de papel sellado con el emblema de la casa Stark. Sansa lo abrió y lo leyó varias veces. No pudo ni evitar sonreír ni llorar de la emoción.  
-¿Os encontráis bien, mi señora?- preguntó Davos.  
-Sí,- respondió Sansa – no podía estar mejor.  
-Buenas noticias, por lo que veo.- dijo Daenerys.  
-Creía que Bran había muerto. Creía que Arya había muerto.-afirmó Sansa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Y ahora están los dos en Invernalia.   
-Me alegró por vos, Lady Stark. -le dijo la Reina Dragón con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias majestad. - le agradeció Sansa- ahora, si me disculpais, voy a escribir una respuesta a mi hermano.  
-Por supuesto.  
Sansa se excusó a su dormitorio y se sentó para escribir una carta a Jon Nieve. Cuando ya estaba a punto de firmarla, la norteña oyó que llamaban a la puerta.  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sansa  
-Soy yo, Daenerys. ¿Puedo entrar?  
-Sí, claro.- respondió Sansa mientras se levantaba y se colocaba el vestido.  
La Targaryen entró y cerró la puerta.  
-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?- preguntó la Reina Dragón.  
-No sé a que te refieres.- respondió Sansa con indignación y cruzando los brazos.  
-Vamos Sansa, no nací ayer. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde que me besaste.  
-Yo no…- decía Sansa con inseguridad.  
-Tranquila, no estoy aquí para reprochártelo. Sino para decirte que me gustó.  
-¿¡Que!?-La norteña no se esperaba esa respuesta.  
-Iba a decírtelo en ese momento, pero huiste.- La Reina Dragón se iba acercando poco a poco.-Sansa eres preciosa y desde que te vi por primera vez, siento un cosquilleo dentro de mi siempre que pienso en ti.  
Sansa no esperó más. Cogió a Daenerys por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. Se quedaron mirándose un corto instante, hasta que ambas decidieron romperlo con un beso. Fue un beso apasionado y ninguna quería parar. Las lenguas de las dos nobles bailaban una danza que ambas desconocían pero, agradable. Sansa besó el cuello de su amada mientras movía las manos por las curvas de la Reina. Daenerys respondió con suave gemido de placer. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con menos pasión, pero con el mismo amor. Sansa decidió empujar a Daenerys hacia la cama. La norteña la siguió. Continuaron besándose, entre tanto, la Targaryen puso sus manos en el trasero de Sansa.  
-Quítate el vestido.-le susurró Daenerys al oído con un tono seductor.  
Sansa se levantó y obedeció.   
-Como ordene la Reina.-respondió con el mismo tono.  
Sansa volvió a echarse en la cama. Esta vez, la Reina Dragón se colocó encima. Besaba el cuello de la norteña, al tanto que repasaba su figura con las manos. Sus labios iban bajando también. Daenerys besaba los pechos desnudos de Sansa. La Stark gemía y pedía que siguiese.  
-¿Quieres ver mis dragones en su máximo esplendor?- preguntó Daenerys.  
-Por favor.-respondió la norteña con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.  
La Reina se quitó la ropa. El contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos hizo que disfrutaran más. La Targaryen continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Iba bajando lentamente hasta su destino final. Sansa soltaba varios orgasmos cuando notaba los dedos de Daenerys entrar y salir de ella. Después de varios minutos, volvieron a besarse profundamente, solo pararon cuando les faltaba la respiración. Invirtieron posiciones, pero seguían besándose.  
-Me toca.- susurró la norteña al oído de la Reina.- Quiero oír el rugido del dragón.   
Sansa pasó suavemente sus manos por los pechos de su amada mientras besaba su abdomen. Poco después, bajó hasta llegar al espacio entre las piernas de Daenerys. Seguía besando con fuerza, eso hizo que la Targaryen gritara el nombre de Sansa y suplicara queriendo más. La Reina sujetó la cabeza de la norteña para que no se separase de ella. En ese instante de éxtasis, Daenerys olvidó todo por lo que había pasado y sus problemas actuales. El resto del mundo no existía para ella. Lo único importante era que Sansa y Daenerys estaban demostrando su amor por encima de todo. Cuando la norteña acabó, volviendo a besarse. Esta vez, los besos eran menos apasionados, pero ambas querían más.   
Momentos más tarde, las dos se encontraban desnudas y abrazadas sobre la cama. Sansa acariciaba el pelo blanco de Daenerys mientras esta le respondía con mas caricias.  
-Te amo Sansa.- dijo la reina.  
-Yo también te amo, Dany.- respondió la norteña.  
Daenerys se rió.  
-No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me llamó Dany. Creó que fue mi hermano, pero me gusta que llames así.  
Se dieron un nuevo beso en los labios.  
-Tengo una duda, cuando nos conocimos en la sala del trono, ¿me guiñaste un ojo?- preguntó Sansa.  
-¿Tu que crees?- respondió la Targaryen con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se volvía a colocar encima de su amada.  
-Me da igual.- dijo Sansa devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
Volvieron a besarse y abrazarse, felices del nuevo amor que ambas habían encontrado.


End file.
